A New Adventure PRNS
by J. M. McNevin
Summary: Just the start of an exciting adventure i hope, read and tell me what you think. Be warned that this may become Slash in later chapters. !(I have updated both chapter and added some to chapter 2...i will add another chapter next weekend. ENJOY!)!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, though it would be kool to, I'm just borrowing the characters and some of the plot to have some fun. I am making no money off of this story and never intend to do so.  
  
A New Adventure  
  
By: SlyJen_Ninja  
  
It was late and he was tired. Unfortunately for him, he still had to do some tweaking to CyberCam. The other rangers weren't happy with the way he talked, he had to agree with them…it wasn't the most stylish. When he walked in, he heard someone at the computer, his computer. As he slowly and quietly continued to enter he saw a young woman with beautiful brunette hair sitting at the Mainframe, typing nonstop. The weirdest thing about the whole situation, his father was no where to be seen, and he saw no note for him or the other rangers. As he was about 4 feet from the computer she suddenly stopped typing and turned, looking directly at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Hunter and Blake were about to head back to Ninja ops when someone walked in. When Hunter looked up he glanced at the man who had just walked in. He became frustrated when he knew he recognized the man but couldn't think of his name.   
  
He was slightly taller than Hunter, and seemed to be a well-mannered man. His outfit was interesting to Hunter though, he was wearing one of those Karate outfits……the top was red and the pants were white, he was also wearing a green bandana with his long brown hair pulled back. "Um, sorry, but we're about to close." Hunter stated. The man just nodded.  
  
"I know. That's why I waited until now, I need to speak with you and your brother. My name is Tommy, I'm sure you've forgotten, I visited the Thunder Academy a couple years ago." When he finished, Hunter was dumbfounded.   
  
"Why do you need to talk to us?" He questioned, starting to get back into the defensive older brother attitude that he had a tendency to use.  
  
Tommy simply replied, "We will discuss that in a minute, first you need to finish closing up here and then we can go to your headquarters and talk." At this he walked outside and waited. Hunter turned around and went into the back room to get Blake.   
  
They quickly finished up what they had to do while Hunter told him what was going on, then locked the doors and followed Tommy into the woods where they took the lead and headed toward Ninja ops. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
By: SlyJen_Ninja  
  
As she was typing, she realized that someone had entered and stopped typing. Turning around, she immediately recognized the young man who walked in, it was Cameron. Excited, she jumped up then ran and gave him a hug, not really giving him time to recognize her.   
  
"Um, hi? Do I know you?" Cam questioned uncomfortably.   
  
She grinned and said, "Duh, It's me…..Jessica." Then sarcastically continued, "I can't believe you forgot me already!"   
  
It dawned on him after she said her name, it was his cousin. "I didn't forget you! You sarcastic mouth….how ya been?"  
  
She replied, "I've been doing pretty good, but man have I missed this place! You never realize how good it is to have an uncle that actually teaches you kool stuff during the summer until it's gone." They laughed and went over to the computer where they began a long conversation on what she had been doing when he came in.  
  
* * *   
  
When Hunter, Blake, and Tommy were about to walk into the main room at Ninja Ops, they heard people inside, but only recognized one of the voices. Hunter quickly got as close as he could without being seen and tried to see who was there, all he saw was Cam and a young woman with amazingly beautiful brunette hair at the Main Frame. When she turned to playfully slap Cam's shoulder, he got a good look at her face and thought to himself, 'I wonder who she is, I've never seen her before and sensei didn't say anything about someone visiting….hmm….her hair sure is beautiful…' before he could even finish his thought Tommy walked past him into the room and right up to the female next to Cam.   
  
* * *  
  
While she explained that she was simply updating the things she had installed during her last visit someone walked in and continued until he was right next to her. She looked to see who it was and as the same time Cam said, "You really think I need you to update those things for me…..I can do that myself." she simply slapped his shoulder and when the man was next to her said, "Well look who finally found his way here, Cam this is Tommy. Tommy this is my cousin, Cam." They shook hands and said hello when Cam looked at the doorway again just to see Hunter and Blake staring at his cousin and Tommy.  
  
~!*!~|~!*!~  
  
Hey, I finally updated…..sorry for the long wait. I had tons of homework and with the garage sale that went on Friday and Saturday at my house, I couldn't find any time to update. Please review and tell me what you think, I updated both chapters to make them sound less childish and more like what a teen or and adult would write. ***Remember that constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated, but Flames will be deleted immediately.   
  
God Bless,  
  
Jen 


End file.
